Fotografia
by Yuka No01
Summary: Uma despedida, mais uma despedida.


ANIME: Saint Seiya

CASAL: IkkixShun

ATENÇÃO! Yaoi e incesto. Se não concorda ou não gosta (ou os dois) é só dar o back ou fechar a página ou sei lá o que e não encher o saco.

_Saint_ _Seiya © Masami Kurumada_

* * *

**FOTOGRAFIA**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

"E então você vai embora..."

Eu o olhava com mágoa e ele permanecia impassível diante da própria frase. Piscava uma vez, duas, uma calma selvagem assolando o rosto delicado. Aquela calma – paciência? subserviência? - era tão diferente da comum que eu sentia um pouco de medo. Uma serenidade desafiadora que cortava o verde límpido de suas íris e esmaecia o brilho de noite entre pálpebras (cílios curvos e longos cravados na pele macia como alfinetes retorcidos e negros). E então você vai embora, dizia, e permanecia com uma mão na curva do meu ombro e outro entre meu peito e o dele.

Tinha razão, eu ia embora. Mas como não ir? Depois de tudo que nós fazíamos, que eu fazia, não nos era permitido o sono puro daqueles que não pecam, nem mesmo o calor momentâneo e redentor do abraço amado. Eu ia embora com todo o meu egoísmo e inverdades lacrados fortemente na alma e transbordando aos olhos. Eu fugia. E ele... e ele?

"Vai embora?"

Ah, para ele restava só a dúvida. Sempre a crueldade de nunca saber ao certo se eu falava a verdade ou mentia, e se essa verdade ia longe ou perto do seu cosmos observador.

"Vou"

Nenhuma lágrima mais marcava essa despedida falsa e estúpida. Ele não chorava, nem eu sentia o sal que nunca caía de minhas pestanas tomar-me os olhos outra vez.

"Vou"

Eu levantava da cama, sozinho, e ele ficava deitado, costas contra o travesseiro transversal. Não fazia nenhum movimento além de acompanhar meus passos pelo quarto enquanto eu vestia qualquer coisa, atirava roupas numa mochila, remexia os cabelos em frente ao espelho do guarda-roupa. Como não ir embora?, eu me perguntava com certa frieza por dentro, como não ir embora? Minhas mãos estavam pateticamente geladas. Mentira, estavam quentes, recendentes daquele calor conhecido que me inebriava um pouco, um milésimo, um mínimo. Mentira, eu estava tonto por causa dele. Mas ia embora. Se eu não fosse, morreria.

"Você volta?"

Como se não soubesse.

"Não sei"

Como se alguém mais pudesse saber, ou como se ninguém tivesse plena certeza de tal afirmativa.

Eu voltava, e todas as vezes era por causa dele. Agüentava cafés da manhã, piadas sem graça e olhares acusadores por causa dele, esquecia do calor das terras distantes por um momento. Só vinha até ali, pela porta da frente, e fingia receber bem as boas-vindas de cada um deles. Por ele, pela felicidade e tristeza dantescamente iguais que eu tinha por saber possuir-lhe o espírito e conseqüentemente rasgá-lo e torná-lo cinzas. Eu vinha, eu voltava, realizava seus desejos por um dia ou uma semana, e depois pulava aquela janela de cortinas azuis do quarto e ia embora (ia expiar minha culpa, ou então só a tornar um pouco mais suportável, queimá-la na lava de um vulcão que não era igual ao que conhecia, mas poderia ter sido).

Eu pegava a mochila cheia de coisas que não ia usar e, sem lhe dirigir palavra ou olhar, ia até a janela da sacada. Puxava as cortinas e a luz invadia o quarto, mas eu não via nada. O trinco estalava e o vidro vinha em minhas mãos dentro do caixilho até ter espaço suficiente. Depois mais, eu escancarava as janelas da sacada e o vento de outono dizendo adeus invadia meus ouvidos. Era uma comemoração muda da noite, exultante diante de sua cria desesperada, eu, que mergulharia mais uma vez ali e desapareceria. A lua minguante sorria, vitoriosa. Cretina.

Quando eu fazia menção de dar o passo fatídico em direção ao nada, pisar na sacada e ir embora, a voz dele soava baixinho à minhas costas.

"Ikki..."

Soava baixa, quase irreal, como um fantasma do Natal passado presente dentro do quarto. Seus passos curtos e suaves tiquetaqueavam no carpete. Ele escondia o rosto em minhas costas. Sua voz soava feito lamento, mudo e reconfortante e desesperador.

"Ikki..."

Eu queria não fazer nada. Ir embora, frio como deveria ser. Mas nunca consegui, e sei que nunca conseguirei. Ficava por um momento imóvel com sua voz ecoando no silêncio coberto da noite, com seu rosto escondido nas minhas costas e suas mãos caídas ao longo do corpo. E depois, perdido, ferido, eu virava. Eu o abraçava. Outra vez não havia mais lágrimas, mas um soluço seco insistia em desprender-se de sua garganta e me encher de pavor.

Nos abraçávamos, ele encostava o queixo no meu peito e eu enroscava os dedos no cabelo colorido e longo mas nem tanto. Ele me encarava, criança, desgostoso com algo inevitável. Depois não era criança, era outra pessoa que eu não reconhecia, e me enlaçava. Me prendia como aranha – poço, piche, lama, morte, lepra – e eu entendia, como sempre: era um amor negro. E me beijava com fúria lenta e coreográfica, e eu não negava. Ao encarar seus olhos outra vez, aquela pontada de esperança vaga que por ventura existia, eu pousava um beijo em sua testa. Só isso. Era meu adeus idiota de meses.

Eu não queria deixar só aquilo, a idéia abstrata de um conselho e um acenar de mão distante. Eu queria dizer tanta coisa. Queria pedir que vivesse, que saísse com outras pessoas, que tomasse um sorvete por mim. Queria dizer para ir ao cinema e ao teatro e ao balé e ao show de rock da semana, para aprender a empinar pipa e a andar de bicicleta, correr um dia inteiro, cantar sozinho na rua deserta. Fazer campeonato de bolas de sabão e guerra de lama, rir das piadas de Seiya e do Seiya, que fosse criança como deveria ter sido antes. Eu queria pedir que descobrisse como ser mais feliz, de outra forma, e que ao terminar tudo isso viesse até mim e me beijasse e sorrisse como sempre sorria toda manhã, e talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis e o mundo mais justo e não teríamos ideal nenhum pelo qual morrer. Queria dizer tudo isso, dar um conselho chato de irmão mais velho que era tão preciso e tão desejado.

Claro que não o fazia.

Só pousava um beijo em sua testa, na franja farta, e arrancava a cola que grudava o corpo pequeno ao meu. Virava as costas. Pulava a sacada e atravessava o gramado.

E ouvia, outra vez, como em todas as vezes anteriores e futuras.

Não sei se era sua voz alta para que eu ouvisse ou a mente inconsciente que gritava ou sussurrava ou então o cosmos rosado. Ele ficava lá, pele pálida sem contraste contra o lençol de seda suada em que se enrolava, como um fantasma, e eu ouvia. Sem olhar para trás, sem saber na verdade quem falava, eu ouvia outra vez:

"Onii-san... volta logo..."

E eu voltava. Sempre voltava.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

Considerações finais d-.-b ao som de _Virgin_ _Mary_

Nem sei o que dizer. Não ficou tão bom nem tão espontâneo quanto o primeiro, que eu perdi antes de postar quando formatei o PC. Achei um pouco forçado, mas é a vida.

Comentários?

* * *

**©Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka – Abril de 2007**


End file.
